I'm Classified, Hun
by Ms.Imaginative
Summary: When Amelia was 16 Angent K came to her saying that she was the perfect person to be the Men in Black's secret weapon. 8 Months later She's working at MIB as Agent A helping out K and J get rid of eath's bug. Better than it sounds! Review Please!


**Disclaimer: I own only my character**

* * *

_I watched curiously from my kitchen window as three men exited their car coming towards my house. I made eye contact with one of them but quickly looked away and cowered back into my living room. _

_A knock came from my front door as I sat down on my couch and pulled my knees tightly to my chest. I heard the creak of the front door open. _

"_May I help you?" I heard my mom ask. "Good evening Mrs. Ross, these two gentlemen and I are from special services and would like to speak with your daughter please." I turned around to see that my mom was eyeing them curiously. _

_The man that met my gaze before looked at me again and then looked back at my mom._

"_Which daughter?" my dad asked coming up from behind my mom. The man grimaced. "Your, oldest, please it will only take a moment." Unwillingly my parents let the man through the door but the other men took my parents and my two younger siblings outside._

_Once the man was inside he walked straight into the living room and sat on the couch across from me. "Hello Amelia," The man said. _

"_I didn't do anything wrong." I said quickly. He nodded and smiled at me. "I know you didn't, you're a good girl, unlike most of the kids your age." I stared blankly at him until he continued. _

"_My name is Agent K. I work for a secret government agency that specializes in extraterrestrials. We call ourselves them the Men in Black, have you heard of us?" I nodded slowly. "Y-yeah, but they're not real." K narrowed his eyes and his smile became a much softer and more calm. "Oh, I assure you they're quite real, Amelia." _

"_How do you know my name?" I blurted out demandingly. My breathing became uneasy and I felt like I was going to be sick. _

"_I know a lot about you Amelia." K leaned forward onto his forearms as his eyes bore into mine. "Do you remember the aptitude test you took last month?" I frowned deeply. "Yes, I failed it though. What does that stupid test have to do with anything?" _

_K chuckled. "Well it has everything to do with what's going on young lady." My eyebrows knitted together. "There was a test within the test Amelia. The scores you got for their test were wrong but for our test your score was__** perfect**__. That's why the Men in Black have chosen you to be our classified secret weapon." I became even more confused. "If you want to make a classified weapon then you should-" K cut me off. "Make them from scratch, yes we know this. There is more likely the chance of betrayal than a person who's trained from your age." _

_I pursed my lips and he sighed as he took out a little silver rod from his coat. "If you agree to join us you will fade into the background and defend the Earth every day from space scum but if you don't then you can continue with your simple life and you won't remember a single word of this conversation." _

_I thought for a moment and was about to say no until a like pug dog walked into the room and began talking to K. I stared at the canine with wide eyes then my gaze shifted back to K. "I'm in." was all I said with a wide smirk._

8 Months Later

"A, you have to stop sneaking out of headquarters to go on missions with me, it's, too dangerous." K said as I rolled my eyes. We were on our way back to the city after some policemen had an episode with a renegade alien named Mickey.

"I'm sorry K but I'm cooped up in there all the time and I can't take it! I need to be out here on the field, with you especially. You and I like mold like bread and butter." K chuckled. "Still not a good excuse for worrying Zed so much he almost that he almost called the police." I smirked. "I would really like to see what he would say. 'Help, help! My top secret agent who's been trained especially to kick alien butt has gone missing. Please help me, please!'"

K gave me a look. "Oh come on hunny, I'm just messing around. I'm seventeen it's what I do." K's tone became serious. "Not when you're an agent."

K's communicator then rang and I answered it. "What's up boss man?" I heard Zed breathe a sigh of relief. "Agent A, I figured you would be with K."

"When am I not?" I asked chuckling.

"Tell K to go to the NYPD office. There will be a man there by the name of James Edwards. He chased down a cephlapoid tonight and we need to know what it was doing here, unregistered." I nodded. "Sure, and you're not going to make me ask K to take me back to headquarters?"

"You're already out there A, and there's no time for him to bring you back… just go with him." I fist pumped and muttered a, "Yes!" and hung up the communicator.

"Zed said we have to get to NYPD, there a guy who chased down a cephlapoid and he wants us to find out why he was unregistered. And he said I can come with you, I'm so happy!" I squealed smiling widely as K rolled his eyes.

"Stay in the car." K said as I opened the door. "No," I said stubbornly. "A," he said as if he was about to go into a big speech about how my safety is important. "Please, please, please!" I begged. "How am I going to learn if I have no experience? I'll be like Cassio from Othello, knows things by the books but can't do a single thing on the field." I pouted. "Please, with sugar, spice and everything nice on top?" K rolled his eyes and gestured for me to get out and I smiled widely.

When we entered the police station we K asked where this James guy was being questioned. Then K flashed the neutralizer and we went to the back where he would be. We walked into a woman and K neutralized her as well. We walked into the room and saw it was one of those rooms where suspects were taken to be questioned. I went over and unplugged the camera and turned around to see a black man with dark brown eyes with a frown on his face.

K began to talk to talk to him. "Rough night" James scoffed. "You could say that." I smirked, I liked this guy already.

"They were gill not eyelids." K said exhaling. James looked at us confused that's when I cut in. "Gills, you know gills. He was catching his breath."

"Who are you two?" K and I exchanged looks. "Just friends," I stated simply. My tone then went serious. "The man you were chasing, did he say anything to you?" James nodded. "Yeah he said the world was going to end."

"Did he say when?" K cut in but James kept getting even more confused. "You think you'd recognize that gun he had if you saw it again?" James nodded confidently. "Absolutely,"

I smirked. "Then there's no time to loose. Come with us and we'll explain everything." I went over to the door and opened it and stood next to me.

"Look, I got paperwork…"

"Already taken care of," K quipped as the chief came out of his office holding the files saying James did a nice job as I exited the room and headed to the car.

* * *

**Reviews equal LOVE! **


End file.
